


Home and an Adventure

by Korras_shoulders



Category: Everything Everything (2017), IT (2017)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everything Everything au, M/M, Richie and Eddie are aged up to 18-19 to fit Madeline and Ollie's ages, no nasty ass clowns, set in 2017, the rest of the losers will come in eventually!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korras_shoulders/pseuds/Korras_shoulders
Summary: Everything, Everything AU.Severe Combined Immunodeficiency (SCID) and his mother control every aspect of Eddie's life. Richie Tozier is the push Eddie needs to stand up for himself and start living.





	1. Can You Miss What You're Not Sure You've Had?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ElloMello16 on tumblr! She pointed out that Eddie is really similar to Madeline from the movie Everything, Everything and she was kind enough to let me put her idea in writing! 
> 
> I'd never heard of Everything, Everything before I read her post but I was curious so I watched the movie and I loved it! I relate a lot to both Madeline and Eddie because I have chronic health problems so I spend a lot of time inside and I've missed out on a huge part of growing up. Ya bitch got Walgreen's pharmacy on speed dial lmao

Eddie Kaspbrak knows to some extent that he's missing out on life. He's read about it and seen it in the media, and he's had 18 years trapped indoors to collect just about every different kind of story there is, fiction and nonfiction. Daydreaming takes up more than half his life- if he can really call it living. Quality of life and going through the motions are two completely different things. But he's grateful to his mother, Sonia for everything she does for him. She bends over backwards to make sure that his Severe Combined Immunodeficiency (SCIDS) is well managed. But he longs for a feeling of life that he knows is there deep down, just out of reach.

  
His bookshelf is filled to the brim with books, DVDs, and even some old VHS tapes. But he always comes back to his favorites: Stand By Me, The Goonies, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Stranger Things, Harry Potter, Bridge to Terabithia, and Lord of the Rings. Being a wizard or a bender would be pretty fucking cool, no one can deny that. But Eddie doesn't really care about magical adventures or powers. He craves the simple, innocent, wholesome friendships and adventures that he never had growing up. Sure, he loves his nurse Carla's daughter, Rosa but he's only seen her a handful of times while carefully monitored by his mom or Carla. He's never been able to really play with her like a normal kid.

  
Every morning without fail, Eddie wakes up and can't shake this nostalgic, déjà vu feeling that he has existed in a different timeline where he isn't sick and trapped. A timeline where he had a group of childhood friends who he's died for and who he would die for again without hesitation. Some nights, he dreams of swimming and running with six faces he both knows by heart and can't remember at all. He runs and laughs with them, feeling the sun on his face, wind at his back, and muddy grass beneath his bare feet. It feels so real and _vivid_ and he thinks that there's no way that he hasn't really felt those things before because your brain can't just make something like that up.

* * *

  
A loud slam wakes Eddie up way too early on his 18th birthday. He isn't actually all that excited for today because it's just another day on the calendar, no party or friends to celebrate with. But still, everyone should be able to sleep in on their birthday. Irritated and still halfway dipped in a dream, he stumbles to his window to find out what asshole decided to make so much noise this early. A tall, lanky boy in a god-awful Hawaiian shirt is standing in the back of a moving truck, arguing with someone. "Get out of the truck, Richie." The boy rolls his huge magnified eyes and gets on his skateboard, rolling past Eddie's window with his dark, messy curls blowing in the wind like a L'Oreal commercial. He waves at Eddie and smiles, but keeps going. Richie... Eddie knows that name, knows that smile from somewhere. He walks forward on impulse and smacks into his pristinely cleaned glass window, thankful that Richie was already too far away to see him do it. He feels a sense of panic, like a caged animal. Something in him tells him that he needs to do whatever it takes to get to Richie. But Eddie shoves the feeling down, knowing he isn't allowed.

  
Richie is long gone by now but Eddie can't stop thinking about him and how familiar he seems. Maybe he really has been in a L'Oreal commercial? There are tons of C list actors around this area of California. But it's more than that. Eddie starts to get flashes of his interrupted dream. He's ran his hands through those soft curls before and remembers exactly how comforting they feel. He smells Old Spice and doesn't even know how he recognizes the scent because his mom only buys him fancy organic soap.

  
"Eddie bear, I'm home!" his mother shouts, and the dream memories are pulled from his fingertips. Again. "I brought cake!" Eddie is pretty hungry and his mom went to all that trouble for him so he tells her he's coming and heads down the stairs. He rarely gets to have junk food because his mom and Carla have him on a strict diet to support his immune system, so he makes sure to tell his mom how much he appreciates the cake. Chocolate with raspberry filling has always been his favorite and he's touched that she remembered. This is shaping up to be a pretty good birthday after all. It isn't really any different from their other game and movie nights, but Eddie feels a light, hopeful feeling in his chest that he assumes comes from being an adult.

  
Halfway through kicking his mom's ass at a game of phonetic Scrabble, someone rings the doorbell. While his mom cautiously answers the door of the over-the-top sterilized entryway, Eddie watches from the safety of the video monitor. His stomach tingles in a pleasant way when he realizes who it is. Richie is standing next to a girl he hasn't seen before, probably his sister. They offer Mrs. Kaspbrak a bundt cake as a 'welcome to the neighborhood' gesture and make small talk. "Hey, um, is your son around?" Richie asks. His sister catches on instantly.

  
"Ooooh! That's why you wanted to come over, huh, lover boy?" she jests.

Sonia's pleasant demeanor changes in an instant."No. He isn't," she spits, closing the door in their faces.

  
_Lover boy_. So Richie has a _crush_ on him?! Eddie could recognize that Richie has an attractive charm but he had never thought about himself with another boy. But it doesn't matter anyway because his mother just destroyed any chance he had of getting to know Richie. He and his sister are walking out of the view of the surveillance camera so Eddie races up the stairs to his bedroom window. He hesitates, feeling a little creepy watching them, but his curiosity gets the better of him. Richie and his sister are messing around with the bundt cake and it falls to the ground. The plate shatters but the cake is miraculously unscathed. Eddie giggles as Richie awkwardly kicks the ceramic shards out of the way and picks the cake back up. He looks at it quizzically, like he's not sure what to do with it, shrugs, and brings it back inside. Eddie can't help but wish that he could have stupid pointless fun like that. Before he can entertain his daydreams again, his mother interrupts, "Eddie bear! Do you want to finish our game?"

  
"I'd rather know what a bundt cake tastes like," he teases. But it's true.


	2. Important note about SCID and Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy

Sorry that this isn't the actual chapter! I promise that more is coming soon. I have 20some pages written on Google Docs.

Anyway, Anyone familiar with _IT_ or _Everything, Everything_ already knows that Mrs. Kaspbrak and Mrs. Whittier both have Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy. So not-so-spoiler-alert: Eddie doesn’t actually have SCID. And the way that Mrs. K has conditioned him to live is a completely inaccurate representation of the lives of people with SCID. But that misrepresentation is actually what’s important in illustrating how Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy is emotional (and sometimes physical) abuse and how it affects their victims.

* * *

 

Here are some links to credible sources on what living with SCID is actually like:

https://primaryimmune.org/news/idf-statement-everything-everything

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBAPd5VQyfI

 

And here are sources on Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAAUQjrxECg

https://www.webmd.com/mental-health/tc/munchausen-syndrome-by-proxy-topic-overview#2

* * *

 

If anyone who has personal experience with either of these conditions has a problem with the way I portray them, please let me know! I'd be happy to be educated and consider changing things.

Thanks for reading!

~Caity


	3. R.I.P Bundt

Carla had a rare day off for Eddie's birthday since Sonia stayed home. But she's back to her usual routine the next day. She's been Eddie’s nurse and friend for fifteen years. She's there to check his vitals and she's there to share gossip and laugh with. There's never a day when Eddie isn't glad to see her motherly smile and warm brown eyes filled with just a little mischief. "Good morning, Carla!"

"Feliz cumpleaños, Eddie!" she beams, placing a brand new book in his hands.

" _Flowers for Algernon_! How’d you know? Thank you so much, Carla!"

"You're welcome, kiddo!" she enthused as she pulled him into a bear hug. "You're going to roll your eyes at me, I know, but you're getting so big! Stop that."

"I'm 5'4, Carla. We’ve been the same height for five years."

"You know what I mean, smartass. Now go read that book! I know you've been dying to get your hands on it."

* * *

 

A clicking noise coming from outside his window draws Eddie's attention away from his book. He can't see much in the dark until Richie shines a flashlight on the infamous bundt cake, flashes him a cheesy grin, then dramatically shoves the bundt off of his windowsill. Eddie laughs but goes back to his book, not knowing what else to do. A few minutes later, the clicking is back. Richie has fashioned a terrible looking IV line out of an empty water bottle and some kind of clear tube that he attached to the bundt. His face is solemn and he mimics the Sign of the Cross, then takes the bundt away from its stage on the windowsill.

Eddie can't remember the last time he laughed this much. Richie must have gone outside and picked up that disgusting, stale cake again just to make him smile. A few minutes later, Richie returns with a dry erase marker. His face scrunches up as he contemplates how to write each number backwards and after a few mistakes, he manages to get his phone number down. Eddie is elated. Richie wants to keep talking with him! As fun as his silent performances were, texting sounds so much better. He immediately puts Richie's number into his phone and messages him.

_**Eddie:** My condolences for the bundt. You’re an idiot but I’ll admit, a hilarious one. My name's Eddie Kaspbrak by the way. What’s yours? _

_**Richie:** Cute name for a cute boy (; And thanks. It’s nice to meet you, Eddie Spaghetti. I’m Richie Tozier. _

_**Eddie:** It's nice to officially meet you too, Richie! But that nickname has gotta go. I'm sorry that my mom was so rude to you and (your sister I'm guessing?) earlier. It's a long story. _

_**Richie:** Sure thing, Spaghetti Man. And that's alright. She is my sis btw. Her name’s Kayra. Will your warden not let me see you because you're grounded or something? _

_**Eddie:** I didn’t think you could come up with a worse nickname than Eddie Spaghetti but congratulations, you did it. Seriously, cut the shit with the nicknames, Tozier. _ _And why would you think I'm grounded?_

_**Richie:** You may look sweet and innocent but I can sense that you like to misbehave, Eds ;p _

_Plus, I’ve been here a week and I haven’t seen you leave your house once. Do you go to SF Valley High?_

_**Eddie:** You’re lucky you’re cute and funny because there’s no way I’d put up with your shit otherwise. I'm not grounded and I don’t go to SF Valley. I’m homeschooled and the reason I'm stuck in here is because I have Severe Combined Immunodeficiency (SCID). Long story short, I have an almost nonexistent immune system and the only reason I'm alive right now is because my mom and my nurse, Carla take extreme care to keep viruses and bacteria away from me. And unfortunately, any people besides them and Carla’s daughter, Rosa are excluded too. But I’m not telling you this so you’ll feel sorry for me. I’m just trying to explain why I can’t see you. _

_**Richie:** I don’t feel sorry for you, don’t worry. If you had skids in your underwear, then I’d feel sorry for you! I’m glad you're okay right now. But does this mean that I can't ever really meet you? _

_**Eddie:** I guess... probably not. I'm so sorry, Richie. I really wish I could see you in person. I understand if you don't want to keep talking with me. _

_**Richie:** Of course I want to keep talking with you! Why wouldn't I? I really like spending time with you and I'll take whatever I'm allowed. This sounds kind of stupid but what if we text where we can see each other through our windows? That way it’s almost like we're with each other. _

_**Eddie:** No, it doesn't sound stupid. I'd really like that!_

Richie is right, Eddie thinks. It ends up feeling a lot more personal when they can see each other.

_**Richie:** So I'm hoping you figured out that I'm not straight but I'm gonna pull a Str8 White Boi move and ask if you wanna play 20 Questions to get to know each other better? _

_**Eddie:** As long as you don't pull the 'hahaa. showering?? without me? ;)' Then sure. You first? _

_**Richie:** Damn! And here I thought that one would do the trick. Guess I'll have to come up with some new material. Let's see... Can I call you bubble boy? Not because of your immune system though. Because your ass is bubblicious. _

_**Eddie:** PFFT! That one was actually pretty clever, I'll give you that. But you've never seen my ass so nice try. _

_**Richie:** You're absolutely right, Eddie Spaghetti. I guess you'll have to show me to prove me wrong. _

Eddie hopes that Richie can't see his blush from his window. But he can hide it just fine over text.

_**Eddie:** Not a Str8 White Boi, huh? -_-_

_**Richie:** I think that line was pretty flaming, Eds. I mean, come on, throw me a bone! I’m using all my best material for you. _

_**Eddie:** You know what I meant! And don't call me Eds. _

Eddie looks Richie up on Snapchat through his phone number and finds the username _‘Dick Trousers’_ with an eggplant and pants emoji. Yep that’s definitely him. He lets out an exasperated sigh. He haaaad to pick this one. He can't believe he's actually considering taking a booty pic for this dumbass. He's never taken one before and he needs an expert's opinion so he sends a chat to Rosa.

 _ **Eddie K:** Rosa, I need your advice. I met a guy who moved in next door and I really like him. Like I’ve got it _ bad _. But I have no idea what I’m doing. We obviously can't meet in person but we’ve been texting a lot and he kind of mentioned wanting to see my butt so is it too soon to send a picture?_

_**Rosa:** Wear those denim shorts I got you last year and go get your man! Let me know how it goes  <3 _

Rosa wasn't even phased that he just came out to her. He smiles, shaking his head. Either he's that obvious or Rosa is just really great. Probably both. He spends an hour trying to get the perfect angle of his ass. Then another hour debating whether or not he should send it.

_Dick Trousers took a screenshot!_

_**Dick Trousers:** You're absolutely beautiful, Eddie Kaspbrak. Or should I say abso-glute-ly. But in all seriousness, you really are so handsome, Eddie. I'm lucky that you put up with my bullshit. And I'm so glad that I’m getting to know you. _

_**Eddie K:** Thanks, Rich. I'm glad that I know you too  <3 _

_He deletes and retypes the heart five times, closes his eyes, and hits send before he can change his mind again._

_**Dick Trousers:** <3 _

* * *

 

_**Eddie K:** ROSA _

_HE SENT ME A HEART_

_**Rosa:** I’m not surprised. How could he not be crazy about you, Eddie? I knew what I was doing when I got you those shorts ;) So tell me about him! _

_**Eddie K:** His name’s Richie. He’s really tall and he has the most adorable messy black curls and big glasses. He skateboards, and he makes himself look like a complete dork to make me laugh. He’s annoying and vulgar and he dresses like a Hawaiian tourist from the 80s and I can’t get enough of him. I’m trying not to seem too desperate to keep him interested. I keep telling myself I won't text back immediately. Aaaaand then I text back immediately. I’m so whipped, Rosa. _

_**Rosa:** I need to meet this boy! Send me a picture? _

_**Eddie K:** I don’t actually have a picture of him and I can’t just ask him for one! That’s so obvious. _

_**Rosa:** Alright fiiiine I’ll wait. But you have to promise to send me one when you get one!!_

* * *

 

Around noon the next day, Eddie gets a snap of Richie making a goofy face with the caption 'when i go 2 long w/out talking to my *spaghetti emoji*'

"What’s so interesting on that phone of yours, mister?" Carla teases.

"Aah. Y'know. Dank... memes?" It comes out like a question and Eddie knows Carla can see right through him.

"What's his name?"

"Richie." Eddie caresses his name like it’s the most precious thing to him. "I've never thought about it before but I think I'm gay, Carla. Like _really_ gay. Head over heels gay."

"That's great, mijo! But if you thought I couldn't see that crush from a mile away, you're an idiot. You can't lie your way out of a paper bag and you've got that 'young and infatuated' look all over your face. But I couldn't be happier for you!" She pulls him into a hug and Eddie feels comfort and relief wash over him immediately.

"Thanks, Carla. I don't think my mom would understand so I'm glad I have you and Rosa. Do you think that I'm stupid for wanting to be with Richie? I don't see why it couldn't work if he decontaminated himself before coming in. I mean, if I think about my future, it looks exactly the same as it does right now. Wake up, take pills, check vitals, read, T.V, repeat. I’ll probably be doing the same thing when I’m an old man. Don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with you; you're like my second mom and my best friend. But I need to make connections with people my own age! Richie makes me laugh and smile more than I have in my entire life and I think he's everything I've needed for a long time. Please, can I just have him over to _talk_? Just some human interaction that isn't through glass or a screen. We won't even touch! We can stand on opposite sides of the room."

"Eddie, don't look at me like that! You know I love you and I'd do anything for you but you also know what a huge risk that would be! I can't put your life at stake for a boy... I'll think about it, alright? If you're craving some interaction, I can have Rosa come over tonight," she offered.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou, Carla! This means the world to me. You'll see how happy he makes me and how amazing he is when you meet him."

"Woah woah woah, I’m not promising anything." Carla tries to remain firm but her eyes are getting misty. "He better cherish you or I’ll open a can of 5’4 whoopass."

* * *

 

"You finally got a picture?!" Rosa gushes. "Oh _wow_. Damn, Kaspbrak, you've got _game!_ "

"I know," Eddie sighs. "You have no idea how badly I want to just see him in person let alone kiss him. He's always making me laugh and feel at ease. He's so patient with me, Rosa. I thought he'd be bored by now since he can't really get anywhere with me behind glass but he makes me feel like... like he wants to be in my life for a long time."

"Oh Eddie! I couldn't be happier for you, dude. You of all people deserve someone that remarkable. I hate that college is starting. I can't leave now! I want to know everything. And you better send pictures!” Rosa pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek.

“I will, Rosa. You too! I wanna hear all about U Michigan.”

* * *

 

The second Rosa and Carla leave for the night, Eddie breaks down. His first instinct is to text Richie.

_**Eddie:** Hey are you busy? I’m sorry to dump emotional crap on you but I’m really not okay._

_**Richie:** I’m right here, Eds. Just look out your window. You can tell me anything. _

_**Eddie:** Rosa is leaving for U Michigan tomorrow. She's the only friend I have, besides you of course. It’s bittersweet for me to see her go. I didn’t really get to see Rosa in person much before and I know that she’ll visit even less now. I’m proud of her for taking a big step and moving that far away for college. I adore Rosa and I want to see her thrive but I can’t help but feel a little jealous that I’ll never get that opportunity. And then I feel like a piece of shit for being jealous. I keep hearing my mom’s voice saying ‘Tough. Life isn’t fair.’ But for people with chronic illness, it really isn’t fair at all. It’s dehumanizing for someone to be so isolated. Social interaction and touch are basic needs and being deprived of them is making me start to crack. I just want to give you a _ hug _for Christ’s sake and I can’t even do that! I asked Carla if she would let me see you. She seemed like she wanted to but I know I can’t make her responsible for putting my life as risk like that. I feel guilty for asking her and putting her in that position._

_**Richie:** I’m about to get mad philosophical here, which isn’t something I do often and I’m not sure I’m any good at it but here it goes: Feeling jealous is a normal human emotion and it isn’t wrong. How you act on it is what’s important and Rosa knows that you’re happy for her. If you were a douche to her because you were jealous, then it would be wrong. But I know that you’re not like that and just like you said, you're happy for her. _

_You’re right about it not being fair, Eddie. And you’re allowed to get pissed and sad about it. You’re such an amazingly strong person and you deserve every opportunity that life has to offer. I’ll do whatever it takes to support you. My phone is always on so I want you to promise me that you’ll text me anytime you’re feeling like this, okay?_

The way Richie looks at him through the window conveys so much warmth and comfort and Eddie _needs_ to be in Richie’s arms but he can’t. For now, Richie’s words and his kind brown eyes are enough. Eddie makes a promise to himself right then and there that before he dies, he will get to see Richie face to face and hold him in his arms no matter what it takes. If Richie gives him a virus and his immune system can’t take it, then at least he got to feel alive. Eddie has so much running through his mind but thinking of Richie makes him feel that somehow, he’ll be okay.

 ** _Eddie:_** _I can’t thank you enough, Richie. You’re such a wonderful friend. I’m sorry again for dumping this on you. I promise that I’ll make it up to you some time. But right now, I’m exhausted from crying so much so I’m gonna try to go to bed. Talk to you tomorrow hopefully?_

_**Richie:** Nothing to apologize for, my Eddie Spaghetti. Get some rest and enjoy your break from the Trashmouth. I’ll be back full force tomorrow.  <3 _

_**Eddie:** I'll _ almost _miss you. Night, Richie <3_

* * *

 

Carla wakes Eddie up at 10:00 the next day. “Hey, sleepyhead. Sorry to wake you but I have something special for you.”

“Mmh what is it?” he asks, squinting his eyes to adjust them to the light.

“It’s actually a _who_. Alright, here's the deal. You stay on your side of the room. He stays on his. I mean it, Eddie. You need to be careful.”

“What are you talking about, Carla?” Eddie is drained from staying up crying and still groggy so it takes a minute for him to process what she’s telling him.

“Richie’s here!”

“No way!” Eddie’s smile is wide and his eyes are welling up with tears. “When did you-”

“I have a hard time saying no to you. And you’re right. Lately, you’ve been happier than I’ve seen you since you were a kid. I really do think that Richie is good for you. Now put on something cute and don’t keep your boy waiting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open to feedback and critiques if you guys are up for it! Thank you so much to everyone whose given kudos!!! I wouldn't feel confident enough to keep writing without you so I really appreciate you guys!!!!
> 
> My tumblr is csliceofficial and my reddie sideblog is mrandmrkaspbrak if you guys wanna chat or you need that wholesome reddie content
> 
> ~Caity


	4. Take a Sip

**** Eddie’s aware that he’s walking downstairs but he can’t feel his body. He’s not sure whether he wants to run toward Richie or back up the stairs. His body decides for him, moving on autopilot and before he knows it, he sees Richie Tozier standing  _ in _ his living room. Not behind glass. Eddie wants to jump into his arms but he knows what could go wrong if he does so he holds back, just like he has for 18 years. He’s not sure he can move or speak anyways. Lucky for Eddie, Richie notices his arrival and speaks up first.

“Eddie Spaghetti! You look great! And so cute. Oh man. I could just pinch those cheeks! All four of 'em.”

Eddie takes a deep breath and smells Richie’s cologne. His mind is filled with flashes of dreams about Richie that he almost remembers. Scent is one of the most powerful triggers for memories... But how is that possible when he only met Richie a month ago? It sounds like bullshit but Eddie  _ knows _ that he’s waited more than one lifetime to meet Richie and a sense of peace and relief wash over him. He’s so happy that he even ignores the nickname. “Oh. Thank you I guess. You’re really tall. And I’m really gay.” _ Profound, Kaspbrak. Well done _ , he mentally berates himself.

Richie belts out a laugh. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

A few moments pass and Eddie realizes that he’s been staring at Richie without saying anything. The last thing he wants is to creep him out. He racks his brain for something to say that isn’t stupid. “So. How was your day?” It’s a generic, surface level question but Eddie is so nervous that he decides it’s good enough.

“Pretty good! My friend, Bev took me shopping because she saw what I was gonna wear to meet you and looked personally offended by it. She’s really into fashion so I let her dress me sometimes. I think she did a pretty good job. But I had to spite her just a little so check this out.” He unzips his leather jacket and reveals a white shirt with two big blue and purple airbrushed zig zags. 

“You look like one of those cups from a shitty early 2000s commercial for Kool-Aid or something.”

“Well then take a fucking sip, babe.”

“Get out of my house, Richard.”

“Mmn are you sure? I think you’d miss me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Should we sit down or something? I’ve never been in a situation like this so I have no idea what to do. You wanna put your big mouth to use and take the lead?”

“Good to know that you like to be led! And with my mouth no less! I’m filing that juicy information away for later.”

“ _ Richie _ , shut the fuck up! Carla can probably hear you! If she thinks that we plan to do  _ you know what, _ she’ll never let me see you again.”

“Good point. I’ll try to tone it down a little. Sorry, Edssss-ImeanEddie,” he saves himself when he sees Eddie’s glare.

“So… I’ve only ever seen public high school through T.V. and movies. Is it accurate?”

“Ughhh consider yourself lucky. ‘Best years of your life’ my ass. I mean my friends are with me and they’re amazing so it doesn’t suck completely. I actually grew up here in San Francisco and met them when I was in elementary through middle school but I moved away when I was 14 because of my dad’s job. Dentists of his sheer magnitude are in high demand in Los Angeleez, daahling. 

I know what you’re thinking: a dentist’s kid has beaver teeth? Oh, the irony! I had braces when I was younger but nothing can be done about the size of my front teeth. It might not be nice to look at but I’ve been told that my mouth is pretty magical. But anyway, that’s a demonstration for another day, babe. I’m getting sidetrack-”

“Hey, wait. Sorry to interrupt but I have to tell you that your smile absolutely  _ is _  nice and it’s one of the first things I noticed about you. I love seeing your open-mouthed smiles on Skype when you’re not worrying about how you look because you’re too busy laughing. Usually at your own jokes. I don’t know who told you that your smile isn’t pretty but they can go fuck themself. I love getting to see you smile. It’s even more special to me in person. And lately, I realized that I’m the reason behind a lot of those smiles and I’m really lucky.”

“Jeez, Eddie. You’re gonna make my cry and ruin my cool image.”

“You ruined your own cool image when you put on that shirt.”

Richie laughs so hard he snorts. “Eds gets off a good one!” He looks at Eddie like he wants to thank him but doesn’t know how. For Eddie, watching Richie relax is thanks enough.

“So you were telling me about school?”

“Right! So obviously, you know I just moved back here. I fell right back into place with my friends. They’re the only reason school is bearable. We’ve been tormented by a group of assholes since we were kids. Just our luck that said assholes ended up at the same high school. And they made sure I knew that they remembered me. It has definitely made me and my friends closer though. I think they’d love you! Maybe we can all Skype some time.”

“You think so? I don’t want to come between your group.”

“Relax, Eds. They’ve all been driving me crazy asking about you. Maybe they’ll finally give me some peace if they can screen-meet you.”

“Alright if you’re sure,” Eddie is so excited that he almost doesn’t believe it. It seems almost too good to be true. “I’ve never really had friends before. Be honest, do you really think they’ll like me or are you just trying to be polite?”

“How could anyone not like you? I have very good taste in boys, I’ll have you know. Trust me, your dry sense of humor will suit the Losers Club perfectly. It feels like a part of us has always been missing and it’s supposed to be you. We all feel that way.”

“I’ve never told anyone this but I think so too. They all seem so familiar to me from what you’ve told me. I feel like I know them somehow. I feel that connection with you too. It’s a kind of closeness that I can’t put into words. Ugh that sounds so creepy and dramatic when I say it out loud.”

“No, not at all! I get what you mean. Relax, Eds. We read each other so well that you don’t need to say anything.” Richie nervously fiddles with a stretchy bracelet on his wrist. “Do you think it’s okay if I give you something of mine if Carla sterilizes it?”

“I’ll have to ask her but I’d really like that.”

As if on cue, Carla walks in. She did her part to give the two some space but she’s still Eddie’s caretaker so she eventually has to step in. “Alright you two, I think that’s enough for one day.” She turns toward Richie and offers her hand. “It was very nice to meet you! Thank you for respecting my ‘no touching’ rule and taking care of Eddie. Hopefully I’ll see you again sometime soon. But Eddie’s health comes first.”

“Of course! It was nice to meet you too, Carla. Thanks for having me over. Eddie told me what a big deal it is for you to let me see him. He’s very important to me. I want him to have something of mine so do you think it would be okay if you sterilized this bracelet for him?”

“I think that sounds very sweet and reasonable.” She holds her hand out and Richie gives her the bracelet, beaming at her. 

He turns to Eddie “I can’t give you a proper hug goodbye but maybe we can Skype later?”

“Yeah I’d like that!”

“See you, Spaghetti man!”

“Wait! I want to give you something of mine too. Wait here?” Richie nods and waits patiently for Eddie as he runs up the stairs. Eddie comes back from his room holding an oversized green T shirt. “It’s a pajama shirt that’s really soft and comfortable. It’s big on me so hopefully It’ll fit you. And I think green would look nice on you.”

Richie sheds his jacket and immediately puts on the shirt over the one he was already wearing. “I love it! Thanks, Eds. I’m gonna go show Bev. I’m sure she’ll think it’s an improvement from my ‘shitty early 2000s Kool-Aid cup’ shirt. Bye, Eds! I’ll text you!” He puts his jacket back on and waves, a dopey lovestruck grin on his face. Eddie has a matching expression on his own.

The second the door closes, Carla can’t contain herself any more. “Tell me everything!”

“You mean you weren’t eavesdropping?”

“Hey give me some credit! I respect your privacy. I didn’t hear a thing until I walked in a minute ago. How about we go check your vitals and you fill me in to reward me for my good behavior? Nothing too personal, I just want to know if he’s as much of a catch as you thought. And if he was respectful when I wasn’t in the room.”

“He’s constantly telling crude jokes but he’s a sweetheart I promise. It went better than I thought it would! We were both nervous. For once, I was thankful for his big mouth because I rarely had to worry about filling the silence. He wants to see me again if that’s okay and introduce me to his friend group over Skype!”

“God, give me strength,” Carla pleads to the ceiling dramatically. “You say it’s just Skype now but then you’re going to ask me to have a whole group over here. Don’t try to tell me otherwise because I know you, Eddie. We’ll see how you’re doing in a week. If your vitals are normal, you can see Richie again. And  _ only _ Richie.”

“Thank you, Carla! It really does mean the world to me that you’re letting me see him. I’m sure I sound like every other teenager alive but I feel like Richie is supposed to be in my life. There’s something familiar about him that makes me feel like I’ve known him forever. It feels so effortless and  _ right _ to be with him. I’ve been going through the motions for years but now I have something to look forward to when I wake up. I used to know exactly how my week would happen. But I never know what’s going to come out of Richie’s mouth; he makes my cheeks and stomach hurt from smiling and laughing so much. I actually feel…  _ excited _ about life.”

“I’m so happy for you, pumpkin! I see why you like him. Try to take extra good care of yourself this week so you can see him again.”

* * *

Now that Eddie has gotten a taste of seeing Richie in person, he knows that Skype won’t be the same. Hearing Richie’s voice and seeing his face on his screen were becoming familiar comforts but he still had never even touched Richie’s hand. He promised Carla that he would be careful… But he was an adult. A grown ass man should be able to make his own decisions. He puts his plan into action and sends Richie a message on Skype:

**_Eddie K_ ** _ : is now a good time for a video call? _

**_Bong water enema:_ ** _ gimme 10 minutes? _

**_Eddie K:_ ** _ Sure no prob! _

Richie only ends up taking 5 minutes and he calls Eddie first.

“Are you doing anything on Tuesday night, Rich? Carla has a family thing and my mom is working so I have the house to myself. I thought since I have that big window in the sunroom it would be a cool place for us to watch fireworks?”

“Tuesday as in the Fourth of July?”

“No. Tuesday as in the day every person in the country lights fireworks on the same night for no reason. Yes, the Fourth of July, dumbass. Is that alright? It’s okay if you have plans. I understand.” Eddie looks nervously down at his hands, regretting choosing video instead of just calling.

“I know you always see fireworks when you’re with me so I was just making sure. I guess I could check my schedule. I’m a very popular man but I think I could squeeze ya in.”

* * *

When Sonia gets home from her shift at the hospital, Eddie does his best to act like nothing is out of the ordinary.

She takes his vitals and fusses over him more than usual, setting him on edge.  _ There’s no way she could know. Carla wouldn’t tell her. It’s okay _ , he reassures himself. 

“I don’t feel right about leaving you alone for the Fourth of July," Sonia frets. "I’ll call in a trade.”

“I’m an adult, mom. I can handle myself. I’ll just read and watch the fireworks. It’ll be very low key.”

“Alright. But you call me if you feel the slightest bit sicker than usual. I mean it, Edward.”

“Yes, mama,” Eddie lies. And it’s invigorating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not thrilled with how this chapter turned out but I have some really good later chapters written and I obviously had to post this one before I can post the others. *shrug emoji*
> 
> I'd love to hear from you guys! Things you liked, didn't like, tips, or things that you hope to see. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> ~Caity

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the Losers will come in later I promise! I'm following the storyline for Everything, Everything and there isn't a place that works quite yet.
> 
> I haven't written much before so I'd love some feedback! I have other chapters started but I'm not sure I'll continue if no one even likes this so please let me know what you think!
> 
> (I have no idea how to indent and make space between paragraphs on here so I apologize for the clusterfuck of text. Please comment and help me if you know how to fix it!)
> 
> ~Caity


End file.
